sub divo
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Ada yang terjun ke kebun teh, ada yang mengurung aurora dalam botol. Dunia itu begitu luas, Bung! {canon} {spabel; nethnesia; engsey} {dua drabble}


**sub divo**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : Spain/Belgium, Netherlands/Indonesia, England/Seychelles. **Genre** : Friendship/Romance. **Rating** : K+. **Other notes** : canon, modern day-setting.

 _(Ada yang terjun ke kebun teh, ada yang mengurung aurora dalam botol. Dunia itu begitu luas, Bung!)_

* * *

.

.

 _sub divo — Lt._ : _under the wide open sky_

 _._

 _._

.

 _[ **terjun** ]_

Mereka pertama-tama melompat ke dalam lift tepat pada pukul dua belas, kemudian terjun ke kebun teh saat hidangan para koki sudah memenuhi perut mereka.

Indonesia memilihkan Bandung dengan berbagai macam alasan, dan membawa lebih banyak hal baik bagi para delegasi yang berlibur tambahan setelah kepala negara mereka pulang lebih dulu. Silakan tebak saja ada berapa banyak yang berfoto di sekeliling Tangkuban Perahu.

Spain dan Belgium mencari kebun teh terdekat untuk dilangkahi. Tadi malam Australia berkelakar di meja makan bahwa bisa saja mereka menemukan ular di antara jarak batangnya yang rapat-rapat, melingkar-lingkar liar di atas tanah lembabnya, tetapi Belgium merasa tak terlalu perlu melahap gosip si pawang ular dari selatan itu; hei, mereka tak akan langsung mati hanya karena satu patukan ular, hm? Siapa mereka? Manusia? Bukan.

Di ujung salah satu kebun, Belgium dan Spain menemukan dangau yang telah terisi oleh Indonesia dan Netherlands yang sibuk berdebat di samping sebuah laptop yang menyala dan menampilkan lembar-lembar bergrafik dan bertabel. Belgium hanya mengikik sambil menyenggol Spain,

"Hei, lihat, siapa yang jadi serius sambil terbata-bata di tempat seperti ini?"

Sudahlah. Netherlands punya alasannya sendiri dan Belgium juga merasa perlu menghabiskan waktu di sini lebih lama tanpa perlu menduga-duga—sambil terkekeh jenaka—soal sikap kakaknya dan apa saja yang dia lakukan.

Mereka berdiri di tengah kebun teh itu.

Spain menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu tersenyum sambil membasuh matanya dengan pemandangan langit biru yang sedang terlalu jernih untuk dilupakan.

Belgium meregangkan tangan tinggi-tinggi. Dia bisa membayangkan teh ala Indonesia yang begitu pekat, manis dan tentu saja, wangi, saat berdiri di antara pucuk-pucuk yang ranum. "Walau kehidupan itu sering tidak adil, alam biasanya lebih adil."

"Hm?"

"Kau mengerti, 'kan?"

Spain tersenyum hingga geliginya terlihat. "Sedikit."

"Bagus," Belgium menggulung lengan kemeja ungunya hingga siku dan mengikatkan tali sepatunya lebih kencang, "terkadang tidak apa tak terlalu mengerti. Karena dunia terasa terlalu luas untuk kau mengerti, tetapi akan terlalu sempit jika kau tak berterimakasih!" dia mencubit pipi Spain lalu berlari di antara petak-petak rapat.

Spain mengejarnya. Bau tropis menyalak dari tanah, tetapi ketika berhadapan dengan para tamu dia begitu ramah.

.

* * *

.

 _[_ ** _kurung_** _]_

England tidak percaya pada cerita Seychelles.

Tetapi ketidakpercayaan kadang tak perlu untuk dipelihara terlalu lama—jika dia terkait pada _hal kecil_. Tarik saja jangkar ketidakpercayaan itu, kata hatinya, lalu berlayarlah kembali bersama waktu yang selalu menjadi arus. Urusannya terlalu banyak, dunianya terlalu lebar untuk mengurusi suatu ketidakpercayaan yang tak secuil pun mengganggu pada kenyataannya.

 _Hal kecil_ , tentu saja, sebuah cerita. Tentang botol kaca yang katanya dia dapatkan di pesisir barat pulaunya lima ratus tahun lalu. Membawa sebuah pesan dari seorang perawan di daerah paling selatan. Pesannya sudah raib, kata Seychelles, termakan waktu dan menjadi korban ingatan. Terakhir dia letakkan di rumahnya saat dia masih berwujud anak setengah remaja, setelah itu, ya, ucapkanlah terima kasih atas memorinya.

Dan botol itu dibawanya sekarang. Ke utara Norwegia tempat Norway memberikan privilasi bagi para tamu yang ingin mencari tempat sunyi yang berisi hal yang banyak diidamkan dunia: cahaya langit utara. Itu jilatan dari matahari yang mungkin berisi partikel berbahaya, dia bilang, tapi jika dampaknya tak langsung menyerang manusia, kenapa tidak memanfaatkannya?

(Apalagi ketika itu meningkatkan hasil pariwisatanya!)

England sempat mengutuk dan menertawakan kelakuan Seychelles yang sampai harus membuat kopernya sesak karena botol tersebut.

Tetapi saat perempuan itu menilik aurora lewat botol dan berkata,

"Aku melihat aurora di dalam botol!" dia tertawa jenaka seperti bocah,

England terdiam sebentar. Menyaksikan. Diam dan tenang, ini kedamaian dan keindahan yang langka. Lalu tambahan dari Seychelles membuatnya maklum bahkan berniat minta maaf—walau tak mungkin juga dia mengatakan dengan terang-terangan.

"Kautahu isi surat gadis itu?" Seychelles masih memerangkap aurora di dalam botol kacanya, "' _aku percaya ada dunia di utara sana. Apa kau sedang berada di sana? Aku ingin sekali ke sana_."

England menarik udara malam dalam-dalam.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah dia akhirnya bisa berlayar ke utara atau tidak ... karena itu tahun seribu lima ratus dan abad penemuan baru saja dimulai ... tetapi jika tidak," senyum tropisnya menyala di tengah malam di atas padang lapang, "aku sedang membantu mewujudkannya. Walau hanya lewat benda yang pernah dimilikinya."

England terbangun dari kungkungan candaannya sendiri pada Seychelles. _Perempuan ini. Bocah ini. Kelakuan sederhananya berarti sekali_.

O, hal-hal bagus dan mendalam tak selalu berwujud berat dan sesuai dengan standardisasi dunia. England mencatatnya. Dengan pena berupa kalimat Seychelles dan memorinya sebagai si kertas baru yang khusus.

 **end**.

.

* * *

a/n: whoops ini hasil dadakan ya. koreksi saja kalo ada yang salah, udah mau tidur hehe. o iya di atas disinggung tentang aurora. yuk cari tau lebih banyak tentang aurora, biar taunya ngga cuma sebatas 'oh semburat warna di utara' /o/ silakaaaan: asahi-classroom. gi. alaska. edu/aurfaq. htm (kopas ke address bar, ilangin aja spasinya)


End file.
